Love
by Temeiki no Chocolate
Summary: "Iruka sensei..." Panggil seseorang membuat Iruka tersentak kaget dan secepatnya dia menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Iruka tersenyum tipis ketika dia mendapati seorang jounin dengan perawakan tegas berjalan mendekat kearahnya. BL/Kakairu


Semua karakter milik Om** Masashi, **saya hanya pinjam

Boy x Boy, don't like don't read

Pair : Kakairu

* * *

Iruka, seorang shinobi dari desa Konoha yang sekarang bekerja menjadi guru di Akademi tengah memandangi murid-muridnya yang sedang bermain dengan bahagia. Dia tersenyum tipis, melihat anak-anak didiknya itu... dia jadi teringat dengan murid kesayangannya yang sudah lulus beberapa tahun silam. Yeah siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, anak yang dulu sangat dibenci oleh warga Konoha namun sekarang justru menjadi anak kesayangan mereka, benar-benar membuatnya kagum.

"Iruka sensei..." Panggil seseorang membuat Iruka tersentak kaget dan secepatnya dia menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Iruka tersenyum tipis ketika dia mendapati seorang jounin dengan perawakan tegas berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Ibiki sensei, tumben sekali datang ke Akademi, apa ada sesuatu yang penting?" Tanya Iruka penasaran, sedikit takut sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun Jounin setingkat Ibiki tidak mungkin datang ke Akademi tanpa alasan bukan? Kalau bukan untuk membahas ujian chunin, pasti ada sesuatu yang mengancam keamanan di desa Konoha, sesuatu yang mungkin menakutkan sama seperti invasi Pein dahulu.

"Ah kau ini terlalu serius Iruka, memangnya harus ada yang penting dahulu baru aku boleh kemari? Eumm... sebenarnya aku hanya sedang bosan saja makanya datang kemari," Jawab Ibiki dengan santai. Dia kemudian duduk disebelah Iruka dan tersenyum lembut kearah Iruka. Ibiki menatap Iruka dengan intens dan membuat Iruka sedikit risih. Mungkin Ibiki tidak sadar kalau perlakuanya membuat Iruka menjadi canggung.

"Maaf Ibiki sensei, apa ada sesuatu di wajah saya sehingga membuat anda menatapi wajah saya terus?" Iruka akhirnya berani berucap, menyadarkan Ibiki yang langsung salah tingkah.

"Eumm ekhem," Ibiki terlihat gugup dan dia berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana yang canggung akibat dari ulahnya. "Maaf Iruka sensei, habisnya aku tak bisa menahan diriku sendiri untuk tidak menatap wajah manismu," Ujar Ibiki dengan jujur, dan tanpa dia tahu ada seseorang yang geram karena perkataannya barusan. Seseorang yang tengah bersembunyi sejak beberapa jam lalu hanya untuk mengintip aktivitas yang dilakukan Iruka, seseorang dengan rambut berwarna silver yang sebagian mukanya hampir tertutup oleh masker, seseorang yang diam-diam mencintai Iruka.

"Ma-maaf Ibiki sensei, sepertinya kelas hampir dimulai kembali, jadi saya harus kembali ke kelas," Ujar Iruka canggung, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi untuk menghindari situasi seperti ini. Situasi dimana rekan-rekannya mengajaknya bicara dan akhirnya menjurus kearah pernyataan cinta.

Iruka bukanlah tipe orang yang senang melukai hati orang lain, makanya dia selalu menghindar dari pembicaraan yang menjurus kearah pernyataan cinta, dia tidak mau melukai hati rekan-rekannya yang mau tak mau harus ia tolak karena dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang bernaung dihatinya.

"Ah baiklah, selamat mengajar kalau begitu," Ucap Ibiki dengan nada kecewa, dia tahu Iruka mencoba menghindar darinya. Mungkin Iruka sudah tahu apa tujuannya datang kemari, hmmm sepertinya dia juga gagal mendapatkan hati Iruka seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

'khu... khu... khu...' Dibalik maskernya Kakashi tertawa puas karena melihat Ibiki yang ditinggal oleh Iruka sendirian. Kakashi Hatake, dialah orang yang sedari tadi mengintip aktivitas yang dilakukan Iruka, dan benar dialah orang yang diam-diam mencintai Iruka.

Kakashi yang sudah merasa puas mengintip Iruka, segera melesat menuju kantor hokage untuk mengambil misi bersama team-nya.

**Di Kantor Hokage...**

Naruto tengah mencak-mencak kesal karena guru pembimbingnya, yaitu Kakashi belum datang juga di kantor hokage, padahal dia sudah bersemangat sekali ingin menyelesaikan misi tingkat A yang sudah dijanjikan oleh nenek Tsunade –dengan sedikit sogokan tentunya.

"Ah dimana sih guru Kakashi? Menyebalkan! Selalu saja terlambat," Ujar Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Melihat itu, Tsunade hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Dikiranya Naruto sudah bisa bersikap dewasa, namun nyatanya sifat kekanakannya masih melekat di diri Naruto. Huhhh kalau melihat tampang Naruto sekarang, Tsunade benar-benar tak percaya kalau anak yang ada dihadapannya inilah yang mengalahkan Pein. Tsunade jadi berpikir, mungkin saja Pein mengalah pada Naruto karena melihat tampang Naruto sekarang, tampang ngambek nan imut dan membuat gemas.

"Diamlah kau Naruto!" Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras, membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Wah... wah... wah... ada apa ini? oh ya maaf ya aku terlambat, tadi ada nenek-nenek di ja-"

"Ya ya ya terserah kau saja Kakashi, lebih baik kau segera bawa tim-mu pergi sebelum kepalaku pecah karena mendengar ocehan Naruto," Ujar Tsunade memotong alasan Kakashi yang amat sangat basi dan perlu di reparasi.

"Maa baiklah nona Tsunade, tapi ngomong-ngomong kau kan belum menjelaskan apa misi yang akan kau berikan," Ucap Kakashi yang melompat dari jendela dan kemudian berdiri di samping Naruto yang masih memegangi kepalanya.

Tsunade pun menjelaskan apa yang akan menjadi misi dari tim Kakashi. Setelah itu, tim Kakashi pun pergi menjalankan misi.

**Skip Time**

Tim Kakashi menyelesaikan misi rank A yang diberikan Tsunade hanya dalam waktu 7 hari. Mereka kembali dengan selamat dan tak ada anggota yang mengalami luka parah, tentu saja itu semua berkat Sakura yang ahli dalam bidang pengobatan di tim Kakashi.

"Kalian beristirahatlah, aku yang akan membuat laporan," Ujar Kakashi menyuruh tim-nya bubar.

Kakashi berjalan ke gedung hokage, inilah saat yang dia tunggu, saat dimana dia akan bertemu dengan pujaannya, Iruka.

"Wah Kakashi, kau sudah kembali rupanya," Ujar Anko yang sepertinya akan ke kantor hokage sama seperti Kakashi.

"Ya begitulah," Jawab Kakashi singkat.

"Oh ya, apa kau tahu gossip terbaru di kalangan shinobi yang sedang beredar saat ini?" Ujar Anko menggebu-gebu. Kakashi menatap Anko sejenak, wanita memang sama saja, tukang gossip.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak tertarik," Ujar Kakashi cuek, sama sekali tidak peduli pada topic yang akan Anko bicarakan. Bagi Kakashi, tidak ada yang menarik kecuali Iruka dan buku icha-icha paradise miliknya.

"Bagaimana kalau ini menyangkut Iruka... sensei?" Ujar Anko tersenyum licik, kena kau Kakashi. Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya, dia terdiam kaku.

Ingat, ada dua hal yang membuat Kakashi tertarik yaitu Iruka dan icha-icha paradise-nya.

"Memang ada apa dengan Iruka?" Tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Iruka kabarnya sedang dekat dengan Genma, mereka digosipkan tengah menjalin sebuah hubungan," Ujar Anko mencoba memanas-manasi Kakashi. Anko tahu Kakashi menyukai Iruka, sebenarnya bukan hanya Anko saja yang tahu, bahkan semua Shinobi kecuali Iruka dan Naruto juga tahu.

Kakashi terdiam, dia menerawang langit, dia tahu memang banyak Shinobi yang menyukai Iruka dan salah satunya Genma. Dia juga tahu kalau Iruka sangat dekat dengan Genma, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau Iruka dan Genma pada akhirnya akan bersama. Itu sungguh membuat dada Kakashi sakit.

"Bukankah baru gossip? Belum tentu benar," Ujar Kakashi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Anko menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Itu sudah dipastikan koq, bahkan Genma mengundang para Shinobi untuk datang ke Bar Konoha, dia mau mentraktir kita minum untuk perayaannya," Ujar Anko bersemangat. Maklumlah, dia memang senang sekali melihat Kakashi menderita, apalagi kalau menderita karena cinta.

"Aku belum percaya kalau tidak mendengar langsung, sebaiknya aku pergi sebelum hokage marah karena laporanku terlambat, Jaa!" Ujar Kakashi yang langsung menghilang. Setelah kepergian Kakashi, Anko pun tertawa terbahak-bahak, usahanya berhasil menipu Kakashi.

Sementara itu, setelah Kakashi menyerahkan laporannya pada Tsunade, dia pun bergegas menemui Iruka di akademi, hendak memastikan gossip yang di katakana Anko.

"Hoi Iruka sensei," Panggil Kakashi ketika dia melihat Iruka yang tengah menata dokumen-dokumen di meja kerjanya. Iruka yang merasa dipanggil, menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Kakashi yang tengah nangkring di jendela.

"Oh Kakashi sensei, ada apa kau kemari? Naruto baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Iruka cemas. Satu kemungkinan buruk di benak Iruka, jika Kakashi datang menemuinya di akademi, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Naruto, orang yang sudah Iruka anggap sebagai adik. Mungkin Kakashi kemari karena Naruto mengalami luka parah ketika menjalankan misi, itulah yang dipikirkan Iruka saat ini.

Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, sedikit merasa kecewa. Kakashi rasa tidak ada hal lain yang lebih penting di mata Iruka kecuali Naruto, atau mungkin masih ada yang penting lagi bagi Iruka yaitu Genma? Yeah tentu saja kalau gossip itu benar.

"Tenanglah Iruka, Naruto baik-baik saja koq, aku datang kemari hanya sekedar melihat-lihat keadaan akademi saja," Ujar Kakashi berbohong. Tak mungkinkan Kakashi mengatakan kalau dia datang ke akademi hanya untuk memastikan gossip antara Iruka dan Genma yang menjalin sebuah hubungan itu benar atau tidak.

"Oh syukurlah, oh ya Kakashi sensei, nanti jangan lupa datang ke Bar Konoha ya, soalnya Genma ingin mentraktir para Shinobi untuk minum," Ujar Iruka sambil tersenyum manis kearah Kakashi.

"Jadi gossip itu benar ya?" Tanya Kakashi pelan.

"Oh gossip? Tentu saja benar, jadi jangan lupa datang ya," Ujar Iruka lagi.

"Yeah ku usahakan, oh ya kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, jaa!" Ujar Kakashi pamit dan langsung menghilang dari pandangan Iruka.

Iruka memegangi dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan, dia pasti bisa mati kalau berada di dekat Kakashi terus. Mati? Hahaha tentu saja, itu karena jika berada di sekitar Kakashi, jantung Iruka pasti akan berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

'Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana Kakashi sensei bisa tahu tentang gossip Genma yang akan melamar Kurenai di acara perayaan ulang tahun Genma nanti? Aku pikir Kakashi sensei hanya peduli pada Icha-ichanya saja,' Batin Iruka heran. Iruka kemudian melanjutkan menata dokumen-dokumen di mejanya, agar dia bisa secepatnya pulang dan membantu Genma mempersiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan Genma untuk pesta nanti malam.

"Hey Iruka," Sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan Iruka.

Iruka menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Anko yang tengah nangkring di jendela. Iruka jadi berpikir, sebenarnya untuk apa dibuat pintu kalau para shinobi Konoha kebanyakan masuk lewat jendela.

"Ada apa Anko sensei? Tumben sekali datang ke akademi," Tanya Iruka sopan.

"Aku hanya melihat-lihat saja, memangnya aku tak boleh datang kemari ya?" Tanya Anko yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Iruka yang melihat jadi salah tingkah, dia tidak suka melihat orang menangis karena dirinya.

"A-maaf maksudku bukan begitu, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali shinobi setingkat Jounin sepertimu datang kemari untuk melihat-lihat keadaan akademi," Ujar Iruka yang raut wajahnya sudah menunjukan rasa penyesalan.

"Oh begitu, apa Kakashi juga?" Tanya Anko yang raut wajahnya sudah berubah 180 derajat menjadi penuh semangat. Iruka yang melihat hanya sweatdrop, menyesal dia sudah merasa bersalah pada Anko.

"Iya, tadi memang Kakashi sensei datang kemari," Ujar Iruka.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Anko lirih, namun penuh dengan penekanan, membuat Iruka merinding dibuatnya.

"Dia hanya menanyakan apa benar kalau nanti malam Genma akan mengadakan perayaan, dan aku jawab iya," Jawab Iruka takut-takut. Anko menatap tajam Iruka penuh curiga, namun akhirnya dia tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, oh ya Iruka, kau nanti tolong jaga Kakashi ya," Ujar Anko berwajah serius lagi.

"Jaga? Memang Kakashi sensei kenapa?" Tanya Iruka sedikit khawatir.

"Kau harus tahu kalau Kakashi itu menyukai Kurenai, jadi kau tolong jaga dia supaya nanti dia tidak mengacaukan lamaran Genma, kau tahukan kalau Genma sudah mempersiapkan ini sejak lama?" Anko memohon penuh harap.

"Oh begitu, aku mengerti," Ucap Iruka sedih, membuat Anko menahan tawanya karena dia juga berhasil membuat Iruka masuk kedalam jebakannya. Iruka baru tahu kalau Kakashi yang selama ini dia puja ternyata menyukai Kurenai, sungguh menyakitkan, rasanya seperti ada seribu jarum yang menusuk jantungnya.

"Baiklah Iruka, aku pergi dulu ya, Jaaaa!" Pamit Anko bahagia.

**Sementara itu...**

Kakashi mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, dia tidak menyangka kalau kepergianya dalam misi selama 7 hari bisa merubah hidupnya menjadi kosong. Kakashi sedikit menyesal karena dia tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan cintanya pada Iruka.

"Mungkin di tolak lebih enak dari pada harus memendam," Ujar Kakashi lirih. Baru kali ini Kakashi merasa iri pada shinobi-shinobi yang pernah di tolak Iruka, padahal dulu Kakashi selalu mentertawakan mereka.

"Wah ada apa denganmu Kakashi, kau seperti tidak menikmati masa mudamu! Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding saja, rival abadiku," Ujar Gay dengan semangat api Konoha. Penampilan Gay masih seperti biasa, dengan matanya berapi-api ditambah kilatan gigi putih serta baju nyentriknya yang aneh.

"Aku sedang tidak mood," Ujar Kakashi yang mukanya terlihat tambah masam.

"Baiklah rival abadiku, aku rasa kau memang butuh istirahat, kalau begitu aku akan berlatih lagi hari ini agar bisa mengalahkanmu!" Ujar Gay yang kemudian berlari mengelilingi desa Konoha, meninggalkan Kakashi yang galau.

"..."

"hhhh...Iruka," Gumam Kakashi lirih.

**At Night...**

Para shinobi desa Konoha yang tidak sedang dalam misi, sekarang tengah berkumpul di Bar Konoha guna memenuhi undangan dari Genma. Semua shinobi tampak menikmati pesta namun tidak dengan Kakashi dan Iruka. Mereka berdua terlihat murung secara bersamaan, membuat rekan-rekan mereka menjadi bingung.

"Iruka, kau sedari tadi terlihat tak bersemangat, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kotetsu heran.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak usah khawatir," Ujar Iruka memaksakan senyumnya. Sejujurnya keadaan Iruka saat ini sedang tidak baik. Dia selalu terbayang dengan perkataan Anko, dia masih sulit menerimanya. Iruka menatap Kakashi dalam, namun jounin itu malah beranjak dari bangkunya ketika tanpa tak sengaja tatapan Iruka dan dia bertemu.

"Ah aku permisi sebentar," Ujar Iruka pamit pada teman-temannya, ia hendak mengejar Kakashi.

Iruka keluar dari Bar Konoha dan segera menghampiri Kakashi yang ternyata berada di atap Bar itu. Kedua mata Insan itu saling bertemu, namun hanya beberapa detik saja karena keduanya tak sanggup menatap satu sama lain.

"Kakashi sensei, apa kau tak menyukai pesta ini?" Tanya Iruka lirih. Dia mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Kakashi, dia berniat menghibur pujaannya itu.

"Aku menyukainya," Jawab Kakashi datar.

"Jangan berbohong, katakan saja sejujurnya, jangan pendam perasaanmu." Ujar Iruka menatap Kakashi dalam.

"Kalau aku jujur, apa aku bisa merubah segalanya? Tidak," Ujar Kakashi tersenyum sinis. Iruka yang mendengar perkataan Kakashi hanya bisa terdiam, matanya berkaca-kaca karena dia tidak bisa meringankan beban pujaannya.

"..."

"Kenapa diam? Aku benar ya?" Ujar Kakashi lagi, kemudian dia menoleh kearah Iruka yang ternyata sudah banjir dengan air mata.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Iruka? Kenapa malah kau yang menangis?" Ujar Kakashi cemas. "Aduh jangan nangis dong, aku hanya bercanda koq, diamlah, ok?" Ujar Kakashi semakin khawatir karena Iruka malah tambah menangis.

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai Kurenai sensei hiks, tapi Kakashi sensei hiks, relakan saja dia buat Genma hiks," Ujar Iruka tersedu-sedu.

"Haaa? Aku menyukai Kurenai? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Kakashi bodoh.

"Mana aku tahu sejak kapan, yang tahukan hanya kau,"

Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia sendiri bingung, kata siapa dia menyukai Kurenai? Yang dia sukai kan Iruka. Bahkan dia rela mengorbankan dirinya hanya untuk Iruka.

"Mmhh Iruka, memang siapa yang bilang aku menyukai Kurenai?" Tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Anko sensei yang mengatakannya, dia juga bilang kalau aku harus menjagamu supaya kau tidak mengacau di acara lamaran Genma yang akan melamar Kurenai sensei," Ujar Iruka jujur, atau malah terlalu jujur.

"Oh... jadi ini acara lamaran Genma untuk Kurenai? Hahahaha aku pikir... haaah dasar Anko menyebalkan!" Ujar Kakashi tertawa lega. Dia pikir dia akan kehilangan Iruka, dasar Anko, dia tidak akan memaafkannya.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Tanya Kakashi yang mukanya mendekat ke muka Iruka.

"A-bu-bukan begitu," Ujar Iruka yang menunduk malu. Jarak antar muka Iruka dan Kakashi terlalu dekat, membuat Iruka blushing. Rasanya seperti banyak kupu-kupu yang meluap di perutnya dan jantungnya serasa dipompa lebih cepat.

"Wah mukamu memerah," Ujar Kakashi yang langsung menangkup pipi Iruka menggunakan tangannya.

"..."

"Iruka, kau tahu kenapa aku tadinya tidak menyukai pesta ini?" Tanya Kakashi yang hanya dibalas gelengan dari Iruka.

"Anko menipuku Iruka, dia bilang kalau kau dan Genma ada hubungan dan kalian akan membuat perayaan karena hubungan kalian itu, awalnya aku tak percaya, tapi aku mengkonfirmasi kepadamu dan kau menjawab iya, itulah yang membuat aku tidak menyukai pesta ini," Ujar Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Kapan kau menanyakannya? Aku tidak ingat," Jawab Iruka jujur.

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting, yang terpenting kau tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Genma, dan kau ada disini untukku," Ujar Kakashi yang kemudian merangkul Iruka, membuat Iruka menjadi bingung.

"Kakashi sensei, ano.. itu... kalau perlakuanmu seperti ini kau malah membuatku mengira kau menyukaiku," Ujar Iruka kalem, tak mau banyak berharap.

"Aku memang menyukaimu koq," Ujar Kakashi tersenyum manis pada Iruka, membuat Iruka speechless.

"..."

"Aishiteru, kau mau menjadi kekasihku Iruka?" Tanya Kakashi menatap mata Iruka dalam.

"A-aku, ta-tapi bukannya kau menyukai Kurenai sensei?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu, jadi bagaimana Iruka?" Ujar Kakashi meyakinkan Iruka.

"Sebenarnya aku juga menyukai Kakashi sensei, makanya aku cemburu ketika Anko sensei bilang kau menyukai Kurenai sensei, jadi jawabanku tentu saja mau," Jawab Iruka jujur. Kakashi yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menarik Iruka kedalam pelukannya. Dia sudah tidak iri lagi pada teman-teman shinobinya yang pernah menyatakan cinta pada Iruka, karena pada akhirnya dialah yang mendapatkan hati Iruka.


End file.
